warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gorge
The Gorge is a landmark located at, and serving as, the border of RiverClan and WindClan territories. Information The entrance of the gorge is a waterfall surrounded by high cliffs. Cats from RiverClan and WindClan constantly fight here, making it a very dangerous landmark. Comfrey and shiny things, will occasionally appear here. This is can be a non-beneficial area for a rogue camp due to lack of space, blockage caused by the river, and the constant battles between WindClan and RiverClan cats. On the other hand, this place has various beneficial uses. Your cat can pick up shiny things, fish in the river, drink the river water, complete WindClan or RiverClan deputy quests, and collect comfrey for the medicine cat quests. You can also collect smooth stones for the kits, taking the stones back to the nursery and giving them to the queen when she asks for them. The open path between the waterfall and the right cliff leads to the inner gorge. A RiverClan cat can easily cross over by swimming across the river, whilst non-RiverClan cats can follow the top edge of the river to access the gorge or set down smooth stones. Inside the gorge, your cat will be surrounded by high cliff walls. There is a ledge to the right that is only accessible by walking south of the tile directly north of it. There is a tree directly north of the entrance, with the river continuing to the west. Following the river (by swimming in it or walking along its banks) will eventually lead to a dead end, which contains an opening to an unenterable cave. There is not much to do inside the gorge, although its riverbanks are the best areas in the game to collect Comfrey, and there are plenty of smooth stones, should you need them for nursery queen quests or for crossing the river faster. Fish are also plentiful here, although meant exclusively for RiverClan cats. Your cat will never be attacked by enemy Clan cats while inside the gorge, so they can gather items in peace. Your cat may still be attacked by RiverClan/WindClan when they go back to the entrance though, so be careful when exiting the inner gorge. Quests The RiverClan and WindClan deputy will ask your cat to go on a patrol here. There are also shiny things here, so your cat can go here to gather shiny things or smooth stones for their clan's queen, or to give to a current mate. There is comfrey here that your cat may collect for their Clan's medicine cat. Trivia *Unlike in the books, the Gorge is a generally peaceful and harmless place on the inside, as there's no way for your cat to trip and fall into it. The only danger comes from being caught up in RiverClan and WindClan's constant and vicious battles near the waterfall. Category:Territory Category:RiverClan Category:Quest Locations Category:Deputy Quest Territory Category:Hostile Area Category:Warrior Life Category:Quest Category:Rogue Life Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Cats Redirect Category:Cats Category:Special Quests Category:WindClan Category:WindClan Redirect Category:RiverClan Redirect